Exo Live in the dream house
by pink seokjin
Summary: FF ini versi EXO dari Barbie live in the dreamhouse tapi di rubah dan ditambah tentunya, ada yang tau gak? Kalo gak tau liat aja di Youtube (gak bermaksud promosi kok :D) Ff gaje ini juga di buat karena aku iseng, jadi kalo gak suka jangan di baca, oke? EXO COUPLE!


**EXO LIVE IN THE DREAM HOUSE/EP.1-2**

TITLLE: EXO LIVE IN THE DREAMHOUSE

AUTHOR: PINKYGIRL

GENRE: ROMANCE, HUMOR (maybe)

RATE: T

CAST: EXO AND OTHER

PAIR: EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE

WARNING: GAJE/ TYPHOS/ GARING/ YAOI/ BOY X BOY/ DLL

FF ini versi EXO dari Barbie live in the dreamhouse tapi di rubah dan ditambah tentunya, ada yang tau gak? Kalo gak tau liat aja di Youtube (gak bermaksud promosi kok :D) Ff gaje ini juga di buat karena aku iseng, jadi kalo gak suka jangan di baca, oke?

HAPPY

READING

GUYS

PRINCE (HUNHAN)

"What do you think guys? Gwaenchana?" Luhan berjalan ala model di catwalk sambil tersenyum gaje ke arah Amber dan Yuri yang khusus di panggil Luhan hanya untuk meminta pendapat tentang baju yang ia kenakan. Amber dan Yuri hanya menoleh malas pada namja cantik ini, bahkan Yuri sambil pura-pura menguap "lumayan" jawab Amber singkat.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal melihat reaksi itu "ya! Ini pertama kalinya dia mengajakku kencan! Kalian tau tidak kalau aku menantikan saat-saat seperti kemarin? 'Luhannie-hyung, mau kecan denganku tidak?' oh! Rasanya seperti di awang-awang! Aku terbang!" kata Luhan berapi-api sambil memperagakan gerakan terbang kupu-kupu, Yuri dan Amber saling pandang heran melihat kelakuan little deer ini.

"Ne, sebenarnya kau can- maksudku tampan dengan jacket itu, percayalah. Putih bagus untukmu, owesome" komentar Yuri akhirnya membuat Luhan semangat lagi "jinjja?" Yuri dan Amber mengangguk pasti "YEAY!" teriak Luhan heboh sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan.

Di otak Luhan kini terbayang kencan romantis di restoran favoritnya bersama sang pujaan hati. "Oh! Aku harus memakai cincin telekinetisku untuk keberuntungan! Kajja ku tunjukkan closet(lemari) kami" lalu Luhan menyeret kedua yeoja cantik itu menuju sebuah pintu besar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi duduk.

Sret krieekk

Setelah pintu putih dengan aksen gold itu terbuka tampaklah di hadapan mereka sebuah ruangan sangat-sangat luas berisi pakaian, sepatu, serta acessoriess berjajar serta tersusun rapi. Kedua yeoja itu terperangah dengan pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Closet? Kau bercanda Luhan?! Ini planet fashion! WOW" kata Amber kagum "ini berapa hektar Lu?" tanya Yuri yang masih bengong di tempatnya, sementara Luhan hanya nyengir lebar mendengarnya "namanya juga dream house, kajja!"

"Lihat! Ini kostum-kostum Exo, mulai dari untuk music vidio, di stage, pokoknya lengkap" Luhan menunjukkan deretan kostum-kostum yang masing-masing dua belas pasang di gantung rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka, kekaguman tampak dari wajah yeoja cantik itu.

"Eh? Kostum astronot? Kalian pernah memakai ini?" tanya Amber "kau tidak pernah?" Luhan balik bertanya heran "wah, keren!" yuri berdecak kagum sambil melihat-lihat berbagai kostum Exo yang di pakai di music vidio MAMA "ayo jalan lagi, perjalanan masih jauh"

Setelah berjalan sampai di deretan rak sepatu Luhan berhenti lalu meraih salah satu sepatu supra warna putih dengan aksen hitam "sepertinya ini bagus, ku ambil ini, ayo tempat acessories masih di sana, jalan lagi" Luhan pun kembali berjalan dengan semangatnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, tigapuluh menit kemudian, satu jam kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat acessoriess, berbagai topi, ikat pinggang, dasi, jam tangan, serta acessoriess ala namja lain terpajang berderet-deret di sana.

Amber merosot duduk di lantai, terlihat sekali yeoja tomboy itu kelelahan "aku tidak kuat lagi, cepat kau temukan cincinmu itu atau ku bunuh kau! Aku dehidrasi akut!" keluh Amber sambil menatap Luhan dengan deathglarenya, Luhan dan Yuripun mulai mencari di tempat berbagai cincin.

Mereka terus mencari hingga setengah jam, Yuri sudah menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di lantai bersama Amber yang sudah hampir tertidur. "AHA!" teriak Luhan tiba-tiba, membuat kedua Yeoja itu langsung berdiri.

Yuri dan Amber mengerutkan dahi heran melihat Luhan malah merogoh saku celananya "sepertinya.. aku menaruh cincinnya... nah ini dia! Aku baru ingat kalau..." Luhan menggantung kata-katanya saat melihat ekspresi ingin membunuh yang Amber tujukan padanya.

"Ya! Luhan!" teriak Amber kesal "kau mengajak kita berputar di tempat yang kau sebut closet tapi lebih seperti pabrik ini berjam-jam untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia?" Yuri mulai marah. Luhan takut juga melihat mereka seperti itu.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku mendapatkan sepatu ini, sepertinya bagus untuk kencan pertama kami" Luhan menunjukkan sepatu supra putih itu sambil tersenyum manis, tapi kedua yeoja itu sudah tidak sabar lagi "NEO!" teriak Amber sambil menunjuk wajah cantik Luhan.

"Ini tombol apa?" Yuri menunjuk tombol merah yang berada di lantai "siapa peduli? Tekan saja!" Luhan terkejut "chankaman! Jangan sentuh!" terlambat, mereka sudah menekan tombolnya dan... "WAAAA!"

Bluss

Lantai yang kedua yeoja itu pijak tiba-tiba membuka dan menelan mereka entah kemana "yah, sudah ku bilang jangan sentuh juga, eh ini jam berapa? Pasti Sehun sudah menungguku di luar, Sehun, i'm coming!"

Sementara di luar dream house Sehun sudah menunggu berjam-jam berdiri di depan sebuah ferrari hitam, tapi Luhan belum keluar juga, entah dia sebenarnya sedang apa, bahkan bunga yang di bawanya dari tadi sudah layu. Sehun mengecek jam tangannya "thudah tiga jam matha, Luhannie-hyung kemana? Jangan-jangan gak mau kencan thama Thehun lagi, huweee" "WAAA!"

Bruk

"Eoh? Noona-noona kenapa di thitu?" tanya Sehun pada Yuri dan Amber yang baru saja keluar dari pintu tersembunyi dari closet menuju luar rumah, tepat di samping Sehun berdiri dengan mobilnya. "Appo! Punggungku!" "sepertinya aku harus spa lagi" keluh ke dua yeoja itu.

"Noona? Hello? Apa Luhan-hyung thudah thiap ngedate thama Thehun?" "AKU SIAP HUNNIE!" teriak Luhan yang baru keluar dari pintu, Sehun seketika semangat kembali "wah bunga untukku? Dari mana kau tau kalau aku lebih suka bunga yang agak layu? Kan enak sebentar lagi bisa langsung di buang, kau cerdas Hunnie!"

Yuri dan Amber bengong dengan kata-kata Luhan yang aneh barusan, 'apa dia waras?' mungkin begitu pikir mereka, tapi HunHan terlihat bahagia karena ini kencan pertama mereka, walaupun belum resmi jadian sebenarnya.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah duduk manis di tempat duduk restoran yang sudah Suho pesankan khusus untuk mereka, "kita pesan apa ya hunnie? Hunnie mau pesan apa?" Sehun terlihat berpikir sambil mempelototi menu restoran di tangannya "mungkin bubble tea thaja hyung, Hannie-hyung apa?"

Pipi Luhan merona mendengar panggilan baru untuknya itu 'dia memanggilku Hannie? Huwaa jangan-jangan aku mimpi? Ah andwae! Jangan mimpi, jebal' "emm apa ya? Teh manis mungkin?" Sehun terperngah mendengarnya "Ya! Kenapa tidak thekalian air gula thaja Hannie-hyung! Aigoo jebal, pilih thalah thatu makanan, biar kita bitha lama-lama di thini"

"Ah, gurrae, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak nafsu makan Hunnie" "eoh? Hannie-hyung thakit? Apanya yang thakit hyung?" Luhan hanya memandangi Sehun, ia tidak yakin akan mengatakan pada Sehun kalau ia tidak nafsu makan karena jantungnya terus berdebar dari tadi.

"Apa kita ke dokter thaja hyung?" tanya Sehun lagi karena Luhan tidak kunjung menjawab "ah, ani! Aku- aku baik-baik saja hunnie, baiklah aku mau pesan... um, apa ya? Menurutmu apa yang enak Hunnie?" Sehun berpikir lagi, tapi detik kemudian dia menjawab dengan semangat "Bubble!" "ya! Itu minuman, maksudku makanan, apa kita pesan cake saja? Atau puding?" Luhan memandang Sehun menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak perlu hyung, kau lebih manith dari kue manapun, melihatmu thaja thudah membuatku kenyang, hehe" lagi-lagi pipi Luhan merona mendengarnya "Hunnie kau aneh! Aku bukan kue tau!" "tapi dari pada makan kue Thehun lebih ingin makan Hannie-hyung, hmm yummy" kata Sehun sambil memasang wajah mesumnya, membuat Luhan bergidik.

"Ih Sehun jangan aneh-aneh deh, aku pesan tiramisu saja, kau apa?" "Thehun ingin... ingin..." Sehun menggantung perkataannya, membuat Luhan tidak sabar "YA! Sehunnie ingin apa eoh? Palli katakan"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti "Thehun ingin Luhan-hyung" "mana ada makanan seperti itu?" Luhan mengecek menu, mencari makanan bernama Luhan-hyung, tapi tetap tidak ada "Hyung! Jebal! Makthudku dirimu, bukan makanan! Aigoo! Thehun ingin Luhan-hyung jadi namjachingunya Thehun, Luhan-hyung mau kan? Luhan-hyung mau kan? Mau kan? Mau ya? tharanghae"

"na-nado- nado saranghae Sehunnie" "YEAY! Akhirnya Thehun jadian thama Luhan-hyung! Gomawo hyung, nan jeongmal tharanghae" Sehun meraih kedua tangan Luhan lalu ia genggam erat.

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu tuan, tapi kalian pesan apa?" Pelayan restoran yang dari tadi berdiri di sebelah mereka akhirnya bersuara membuat HunHan kini salah tingkah.

*END*

BHIRTDAY YIXING (SULAY)

Pagi hari, EXO minus Lay sudah berkumpul di dapur, mereka sedang membicarakan Ulang tahun Lay, yaitu hari ini 7 oktober, Suho terlihat serius sekali membahas ini.

"Aku yang akan membagi tugas untuk pesta ulang tahun kali ini!" teriak Suho sambil melihat-lihat catatan pada meja dada di tangannya "Aku hyung!" D.O mengangkat tangannya, dia semangat sekali.

"Kyungsoo, kau tentu saja menyiapkan sarapan spesial untuk Lay" jawab Suho "Yeay!" D.O bersorak gembira lalu segera saja memasakkan sarapan untuk Lay "kok sarapan? Siapa yang menyiapkan kuenya?" tanya Luhan.

Suho memeriksa catatannya lagi "kau saja ya" "MWORAGU? Tap-" "sudah kerjakan saja, nah Tao bagian dekorasinya" Tao cemberut mendengarnya "yah, kenapa Tao di bagian yang sulit sih" keluh Tao kemudian.

"Chanyeol Baekhyun siap-siap untuk menyanyikan lagu ya" kata Suho kemudian, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang "aku main gitar sementara kau menyanyi ya Baek?" "ani! Aku main piano, kau ngerap" tolak Baekhyun "ya! Pabbo! Kalau kau bermain piano itu pelan dan lembut sekali tau! dan kau ingin aku ngerap? Micheoseyo?"

"Sudah-sudah, nah Sehun dan Kai nanti menampilkan dance ya? Pasti Lay suka" "yehet! Kita menari Kai!" seru Sehun lalu memeluk Kai, Luhan menatap sengit pada keduanya, tapi Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

"Kris, kau emm- kau tau kemarin Lay kesal karena sepedanya rusak? Perbaiki sepeda itu, aku tidak mau dia menagis lagi" Kris melotot mendengarnya, memperbaiki sepeda? Apa Suho bercanda? Belum sempat Kris protes Suho sudah melanjutkan "Chen dan Xiumin-hyung, kalian cepat belikan kado-kado untuk Lay, kalian sudah tau daftarnya kan?"

Chen menunjukkan segulung kertas "ige?" lalu ia membuka gulungan itu, ternyata panjangnya mencapai lantai, hampir saja Xiumin menjerit karena Shock "sebanyak ini? Kau pasti bercanda!" protes Xiumin kemudian, tapi Suho tidak peduli.

"Nah, sudah semua kan? Aku sendiri akan bersiap-siap" "kau melakukan apa memang?" tanya Kris "na? Aku akan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyatakan cintaku, ini sangat sulit kan? Aku harus berkerja keras, ya sudah aku bersiap-siap ya? Oh iya, kau bangun kan Lay ya Kai?"

Lalu Suho berjalan dengan santainya menuju kamarnya yang bernuansa biru aqua, sementara member lain menunjukkan deathglare manis mereka, well, kecuali D.O yang saat ini sudah menyiapkan sarapan dengan menyunggingkan Heartsmilenya.

"X.O.X.O X.O.X.O X.O.X.O"

Jam weker yang menyanyikan lagu Exo-xoxo itu berbunyi nyaring di kamar bernuansa putih dan unicorn itu, kamar Lay.

Perlahan namja manis itu membuka matanya, lalu ia menyadari ini hari apa. Ia langsung berdiri di atas ranjangnya "it's my bhirtday! It's my bhirtday! Akhirnya datang juga! Oh, aku ingin ha-"

Krieek

"Saengil chukkae hyung! Mari sarapan" kata kai dengan wajah datar, Lay langsung turun dari ranjangnya lalu mengikuti Kai menuju tempat makan.

Sesampainya di dapur Lay di sambut oleh D.O, Luhan, Sehun dan Tao "anyeong haseyo, kalian juga sudah bangun?" sapa Lay lalu duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja makan.

D.O menekan tombol hijau di pinggir meja, seketika bagian tengah meja itu berputar dan menampilkan bagian lain meja, kini di depan Lay tersaji sarapan serta susu yang spesial D.O buatkan untuknya.

"spesial breakfast untuk orang spesial hari ini, saengil chukkae Lay-hyung!" teriak mereka bersamaan "wah, gomawo, kalian sudah membuatkan ini untukku tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ing- hmm" Lay tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Luhan sudah menyumpal mulut Lay dengan sesendok Cheese cake, salah satu sarapan untuknya.

Lay menggumam serta menatap Luhan kesal karena tiba-tiba menyuapkan makanan padahal ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu "sama-sama Lay" Luhan menganggap gumaman Lay sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bahkan ia membalas tatapan sengit lay sengan senyuman manis.

"Tao, cepat dekorasinya, kalian berdua juga cepat sana latihan" bisik D.O pada trio maknae Exo "yah..." keluh Tao "arraseo Kyungie-hyung"

Luhan mulai membuat kue tart, di hadapannya telah tersaji berbagai bahan yang ia perlukan, kini ia terlihat berpikir "ige umm- gurrae, i can do it!" lalu namja bermata rusa itu meraih semua bahan itu lalu ia masukkan ke dalam oven, atau microwave? Atau oven ajaib? Karena dua detik setelah Luhan menutup benda mirip oven warna ungu itu sudah berbunyi

Ding ding

"Ah! Dwesseo dwesseo!" kemudian Luhan buka oven itu lalu mengeluarkan Kue tart dari dalamnya, benar-benar ajaib bukan? "huh, it's hard work!" keluhnya sambil mengusap peluh dari dahinya yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

"Kenapa harus Tao yang melakukan ini sih? Huh, padahal Kris-hyung kan juga bisa" keluh Tao lagi untuk entah ke berapa kalinya, ia sudah sampai ruang tengah tempat akan di adakannya pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan untuk Lay.

Tao meletakkan kotak besar yang dari tadi ia bawa di lantai, mungkin keperluan dekorasi? Atau bukan? "Kenapa harus aku yang melakukan pekerjaan seberat ini sih? Sendirian lagi" keluh Tao sambil berjalan malas menuju patung wolf di pojok ruangan.

Setelah sampai ia buka kepala patung srigala abu-abu itu, ternyata ada tombol di dalamnya, segera saja Tao tekan tombol warna pelagi dan kemudian terdengar bunyi terompet ala festival di sertai beberapa balon, pita serta beberapa acessoriess ulang tahun lainnya yang muncul dengan ajaib di ruangan tengah itu.

Tidak hanya bermunculan, bahkan semua benda itu menata diri di seluruh ruangan, Tao mendongak menatap lampu besar yang tergantung di ruangan itu, tiba-tiba lampu itu masuk ke dalam langit-langit lalu berganti dengan lampu besar bentuk unicorn warna-warni.

Ruangan sudah terdekor rapi ala pesta ulang tahun, Tao berjalan kembali menuju kotak yang tadi ia bawa, meraih topi ulang tahun dari dalamnya, memakai topi itu di kepalanya kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan sambil bersiul, pekerjaan yang dari tadi ia keluhkan sudah selesai.

D.O dan Lay sudah berada di kamar milik Lay, "hyung, kau mau hadiah apa? Unicorn sungguhan?" tanya D.O "tebak lagi" Lay tersenyum penuh arti, "Aha! Boneka unicorn?" "aniya" Lay menggeleng "umm, unicorn yang bisa bernyanyi?"

"aniya!" D.O masih berpikir "boneka unicorn pink yang bisa bernyanyi?" Lay menatap D.O kesal "ANIYA!" teriak Lay, ia kesal, jelas-jelas ia sudah mengatakan tidak ingin unicorn kan tadi?

"NOOOO!" "Kris-hyung waeyo?" Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju garasi setelah mendengar teriakan membahana dari Kris, Kris menoleh sedih pada Baekhyun.

"Apa sepedanya Lay-hyung sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, dari posisi Baekhyun yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu, ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang di kerjakan Kris, yang bisa ia lihat hanya Kris yang duduk di lantai.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kris menoleh pada pekerjaannya lagi, kemudian menoleh pada baekhyun lagi sambil menyunggingkan cengiran konyolnya "sebentar lagi Baek" "okay, segera selesaikan hyung, aku pergi ya, bye!"

Kris mendengus frustasi melihat sepeda milik Lay malah bentuknya jadi aneh "otteokhae?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya.

Semua sudah siap, kue tart, dekorasi, kado, bahkan member Exo sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah "Kris-hyung dan Suho-hyung mana sih?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan gitarnya.

"Aku senang sekali kalian menyiapkan ini semua untukku, dekorasi, kue, kado-kado... semuanya" "gwaenchana hyung, kita juga thenang kok kalau hyung thenang" kata sehun sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin" "Ah! Aku tau, berternak unicorn?" tebak D.O lagi, Lay melayangkan deathglarenya pada D.O "ANI!" "atau menyanyikan sebuah lagu?" Bekhyun ikut menebak "Aniya! Aniya!"

"Sepeda baru?" tanya Kris yang baru datang dengan sepeda merah mengkilat di tangannya "ANIYA!" teriak Lay kesal.

"Lay, maukah kau jadi namja chinguku?" "ANI- eoh?" Lay yang tadinya ingin berteriak kini menatap bingung Suho dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup sangat kencang.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu dari dulu, maukah kau jadi namja chinguku?" Suho mengulangi ucapannya, Lay hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya menatap Suho yang kini menyodorkan bunga lily putih padanya.

"Eh, kalau kau belum bisa menjawabnya aku bis-" "andwae! Maksudku- umm, sebenarnya di hari ulang tahunku ini aku ingin jalan-jalan berdua denganmu, aku sudah ingin mengatakannya dari tadi, tapi mereka terus menyelaku, aku jadi kesal"

"Maksudmu kau mau jadi kekasihku Lay-ah?" Lay mengangguk semangat, "jinjja?" tanya Suho lagi memastikan "tentu aku mau, aku juga menyukaimu Suho, saranghae" "wo ye ai ni, Lay"

*END*

.

.

.

.

LANJUT atau ...?

Kalo ada yang suka aku lanjut episode selanjutnya, kalian boleh request mau couple yang mana, tapi di sini official couple ya

Tapi kalo gak ada yang suka ya... gak lanjut deh muehehe :p

Anyeong ^-^


End file.
